Eihei
Land of the Sea | previous affiliation = | occupation = of Land of the Sea Captain of Amenoshōrisha of the Red Sea Empire | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Uzumaki Clan | family = Eihei Uzumaki (Counterpart) | rank = | classification = Sensor Type | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Rinnegan | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = | tools = }} Eihei (衛兵, Eihei) is a of notable renown. Hailing from unknown origins, she stands as a figure both beloved, hated, respected, feared and even worshipped. She never fails to leave a strong impression on those who meet her. For every question mark about her past, however, there is a resounding answer in the present. Regarded as Pirate King (王者海賊, Ouja Kaizoku), she controls a vast network of islands in the world's south, including the Land of the Sea, her crown jewel. However, the path to that title was anything but rosy; she'd earn her keep as Bloody Red (朱血塗れ, Ake Chimamire), crushing crews as a newcomer before building her own grand armada from their remnants. This fleet would become the , the main fighting force of this sea empire she's generated over a decades long pirating career. She is generally regarded as a menace by the Great Shinobi Countries, who have tried assassinating her repeatedly (with her mailing them each assassin's head/remains in a gift wrapped package). The woman is especially revered if not feared in the islands she's taken from Water Country, regarded as the incarnation of . Though this lofty placement is somewhat undermined by her promiscuous nature. For now at least, Ei seems content to grow and solidify the land she's created, fondly regarding the people under her protection as her family. Background Personality Everything. And nothing at all. She's been called a monster of monsters; exceedingly generous, a whore, attention-seeking, exceedingly petty, a peach, the kindest of souls, a leader, and a loose cannon. Think of name, and Eihei's been called at some point, or soon will be. As such, most find it difficult to pin her down, given the variety of impressions she's left on those she meets; even more of a challenge is separating fact from fiction, aided by her embracing both. She'll often use fictitious rumors as a way to enhance her own reputation, paving the way for easier conquering. Other times, she'll spin fact from fiction (a personal favorite of hers actually). Parting the sea like Moses? Sure, she'll do that. Riding beasts out of fables? Say less. She seems to derive particular satisfaction from shocking people, as they realize those lies were truths. As mentioned earlier, she is perfectly fine with embracing the good, the bad and the ugly said about her. One of the most contentious is her amorous nature. Ei's reputed to have slept with everyone from the common street prostitute to royalty, going after any person who captures her interest. While most adversaries mark her as a "slut" (though few if any would say it to her face, given her unpredictable nature) or a "thot" for such behavior, she simply plays it off as jealousy. As far as Eihei's concerned, "they're just mad they don't have my stamina", often adding a wink for good measure. Predictably, such habits have led to a legion of children, a good number of whom reside within her pirate crew forces. Others serve as local leaders or points of contact in her territories, generating a network that allows her to keep in touch when out on the high seas. Still others are nobility through their other parent, inserting themselves in non-RSE territories while functioning as her eyes and ears. Ei's shown to be rather proud of the number of kids she has, seeing them and the territories she holds as an extension of herself. Appearance Abilities Trivia *Another day, another derivative of Muramata Himeko from Honkai Impact.